Il était une fois Gallifrey
by Ithyl
Summary: Un retour vers le passé pour le Docteur, Donna va apprendre des choses qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas à son sujet.
1. Chapter 1

**Il était une fois Gallifrey...**

_**Sommaire : ** En somme, une histoire d'amitié entre Ten et Donna, un retour vers le passé pour le Docteur. C'est une courte fic de seulement 3 chapitres._

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Doctor who ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**Warning : ** Aucun_

Premier chapitre

_Donna, Donna_ l'appela-t-il pour la troisième ou quatrième fois comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, il la rejoignit à la cuisine.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?

Je cherche à manger, il n'y a rien.

Mais oui il y a des choses.

Ça fait deux jours que je mange des céréales aux bananes, j'en ai marre.

C'est pas de ma faute si le TARDIS a jeté le reste.

Parce que c'était périmé innocent !

Quand tu arrêtes à Cardiff pour le TARDIS, ce serait une bonne idée de débarquer et faire des courses en attendant.

Ah vous les humains, vous avez toujours faim !

Est-ce notre faute si nous avons besoin de trois repas par jours ? Et vous les seigneurs du temps c'est quoi ? Un repas par semaine ? Si tu mangeais au moins une fois par jour tu serais moins maigre !

Hé, je ne suis pas si maigre ! Et j'ai mangé hier.

Deux bananes et du thé n'est pas ce que j'appelle un repas équilibré.

Ça l'est pour un seigneur du temps !

Oui mon œil ! On va faire des courses c'est un ordre !

OK, mais avant il y a un vaisseau spatial abandonné pas très loin, on pourrait faire une petite visite.

Après les courses.

Mais c'est juste à côté !

Après.

Trop tard. Dit-il ayant déjà entré les coordonnées.

Je te déteste.

Mais non, tu m'aimes bien !

Ils atterrirent dans un vaste corridor poussiéreux et Donna remarqua une étrange odeur, mais au moins c'était respirable. S'il y avait du danger le Docteur l'aurait su, du moins elle l'espérait. Ils avancèrent avec précaution, car c'était sombre malgré les lumières de secours et il faisait horriblement froid. Le Docteur essayait de trouver le contrôle de l'alimentation principale du vaisseau pour faire un peu de lumières justement où peut-être avait-il froid lui aussi ? Ce serait une première ! Il ne lui dirait pas, Monsieur le seigneur du temps était au dessus de tout ça La faim, la fatigue, la maladie et l'inconfort ne le concernaient pas ! Ils continuèrent à avancer à travers les boyaux tortueux du vaisseau, Donna ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter, mais elle ne dit rien, le Docteur allait lui répondre que ce n'était rien comparé au vide de l'espace ! Elle faisait de la buée lorsqu'elle expirait et le Docteur aussi malgré sa température corporelle plus basse qu'un humain, ce qui prouvait qu'il faisait vraiment froid.

Il fait combien bon sang ? Demanda-t-elle n'y tenant plus.

Autour de moins dix pourquoi ?

Pour rien !

Ils aboutirent à une salle plus vaste et heureusement un peu plus chaude, mais toujours trop froide selon Donna. Le Docteur examina ce qui semblait être la console et Donna marcha un peu pour se réchauffer en attendant. Il réussi à rétablir le courant donc la lumière et le chauffage, au grand soulagement de Donna, puis ils continuèrent leur exploration. Après un certain temps, Donna remarqua de nouveau cette odeur qui semblait plus forte maintenant qu'ils faisait plus chaud, elle ne pouvait la comparer à rien, mais ça semblait chimique.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda-t-elle au Docteur.

-Je ne sais pas . Lui répondit-il d'un air lointain comme si quelque chose d'autre attirait toute son attention. Il se dirigea vers le corridor de droite ne lui portant aucune attention, elle fronça les sourcils, c'était plutôt étrange, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Retournons au TARDIS Docteur je n'aime pas cette endroit. Dit-elle.

Pas encore. Répondit-il du même air étrange. Puis un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention et elle reconnu son grand-père.

Grand-Père qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je suis venu chercher du thé, je retourne sur la colline tu viens avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, Donna remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans un vaisseau abandonné, mais chez elle, c'était trop étrange.

Non, elle reste avec moi, elle va m'aider à faire le ménage. Dit sa mère contrariée, c'était bien elle pas de doute.

Ah maman !

Arrête de râler je fais tout dans cette maison.

Elle aida sa mère contre son gré et le plus rapidement possible parce qu'elle voulait aller sur la colline avec son grand-père, sa mère la remercia de son aide, étrange, sa mère ne la remerciait jamais. Elle rejoignit enfin son grand-père qui lui parla des planète et des étoiles qu'il voyait et elle lui parla de ses voyages avec le Docteur, le seul à qui elle pouvait en parler puis se rappela qu'elle était sensé être avec lui justement dans un vaisseau abandonné. Au même moment sa mère les appela pour qu'ils viennent manger, elle avait fait un rosbif tendre qui avait l'air délicieux et elle semblait heureuse. Depuis quand sa mère cuisinait et avec le sourire en plus ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Ils mangèrent en famille et grand-père vida son assiette même les petits pois, depuis quand grand-père mangeait ses petits pois ? Elle se souviens du vaisseau et de cette odeur étrange, de cette sensation de malaise, tout ça était faux, cela ne pouvait qu'être faux.

-Tu devrais te reposer ma chérie tu as l'air malade. Lui dit sa mère, la dernière fois qu'elle l'a appelé _ma chérie_ Donna avait 7 ans, rien de tout ça n'était réel, des hallucinations quoi d'autres ?

-Tu n'es pas réelle, tu es une hallucinations.

-Arrêtes de dires des stupidités et vas te coucher, tu travailles demain.

-D'accord.

Elle trouva sa chambre et essayait d'y voir des incohérences, il n'y en avait pas. elle comprit que le mieux à faire était de continuer à discuter avec sa mère et son grand-père, elle leur dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit auparavant et leurs réactions étaient plus ou moins réalistes, mais elle savait que c'était faux, qu'elle rêvait ou hallucinait, elle était persuadée qu'un gaz dans le vaisseau provoquait tout ça. Cela expliquait pourquoi le Docteur lui avait semblé si étrange, il devait lui aussi être victime d'hallucinations, mais normalement il aurait été assez intelligent pour s'en apercevoir, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Et où était-il ? En train de la regarder parler à des gens imaginaires, manger un repas imaginaire ? Il doit rire d'elle ce salaud.

Elle chercha le Docteur, mais n'arrivait pas à le trouver, logique pourquoi serait-il dans sa maison avec sa famille ? Elle devait d'abord sortir de ses songes, mais comment ? Elle se concentra pour trouver le TARDIS, si elle se force peut-être que la conscience du TARDIS va entendre son appel de détresse. Elle sortit de sa maison et plus elle s'en éloigna plus le décor autour d'elle semblait répétitifs, aucune surprise, personne dans les rue...puis elle vit le TARDIS derrière un bosquet, mais était-ce le vrai ou un produit de son imagination ? Elle s'y engouffra et retrouva un Docteur enthousiaste et hyperactif comme d'habitude.

-Docteur, partons d'ici.

-Avant je vais te montrer quelque chose, tu vas adorer. Dit-il, il était pâle et semblait malade, mais ça ne changeait absolument rien à son attitude.

Ils sortirent du TARDIS et elle se retrouva sur une petite colline au gazon rouge et sous un ciel orange brûlé illuminé par deux soleils jaunes. Ils avaient une belle vue de l'immense citadelle de verre au loin. Elle avait une idée de quel endroit il s'agissait, le Docteur lui avait souvent parlé de sa planète natale et c'est l'image qu'elle en avait, c'était probablement un autre hallucination.

-Donna Noble, citoyenne de La Terre, bienvenue sur Gallifrey. S'exclama le Docteur tout fier.

Ta planète a été détruite Docteur, je suis désolée mais... Il ne la laissa pas continuer.

Je sais, mais j'ai réussi à trouver un moment dans l'espace-temps où elle existait toujours, suis-moi, je te fais visiter.

Elle le suivi peu convaincue. Connaissant le Docteur, elle savait très bien à quel point sa planète et son peuple lui manquait et c'était probablement trop beau pour être vrai, il devrait le savoir ! À moins que cela vienne de sa tête et que le Docteur à ses côtés n'était pas réel, mais pourquoi hallucinerait-elle Gallifrey et un Docteur qui a l'air malade ? D'un autre côté comment ce faisait-il qu'elle partageait ses hallucinations ? Ce pouvait-il que ce soit réel ? Non, impossible.

Ils dévalèrent la colline pour se rendre vers la ville, plus ils s'en approchait plus le Docteur resplendissait de joie malgré son air maladif. Il lui parlait de la société Gallifréenne avec une excitation qui lui rappelait un enfant décrivant sa visite à Disneyland, il y avait des étoiles dans ses yeux et non cet air taciturne auquel elle était habituée lorsqu'il lui parlait de Gallifrey. Elle voulait lui rappeler que ce n'était pas réel, mais il avait l'air si heureux, elle pouvait lui laisser savourer sa joie pour quelques instants encore et puis elle voulait voir la ville, même si elle n'était probablement qu'un souvenir du Docteur. S'il s'agissait vraiment d'un souvenir ou d'une hallucination, tout sera parfait, elle décida de se concentrer sur les petits détails, c'était dans les détails que la vérité apparaissait et si elle voulait convaincre le Docteur que rien n'était réel, il lui faudrait des arguments solides. Elle s'arrêta et arracha une touffe d'herbe rouge qu'elle tourna entre ses doigts et qu'elle sentit, c'était affreusement réel, tout comme le petit vent frisquet.

Il fait froid sur ta planète. Lui dit-elle.

Pas pour moi, regarde ces oiseaux verts, il n'y en a pas de semblables nulle part !

Il lui pointa un attroupement d'oiseaux de la grosseur d'une oie, mais avec un cri qui lui rappelait les corbeau, ils étaient vert sombre, le vert ne passait pas inaperçu sur cette planète orangé. Un ciel et une végétation rougeâtre, pas étonnant que le Docteur soit si hyperactif ! Est-ce que tout les gallifréens étaient ainsi ? En tout cas un humain deviendrait fou avec tout ce rouge autour. La couleur et les deux soleils donnaient l'impression qu'il y faisait une chaleur torride, rien n'était plus faux, Gallifrey était froide, du moins selon les standards humains.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre

Les habitants de Gallifrey étaient hautains, mais tout de même sympathiques, elle avait des doutes sur la véracité de cet aspect. Ils portaient tous des robes qui lui rappelaient celles des mages dans les contes de fées ou bien Harry Potter. Sous cette robe ils avaient des vêtements plus normaux, mais sombres et ils portaient tous des bottes comme s'ils n'avaient pas inventé les souliers, que les bottes. Certains avaient un bâton dans leur main comme des mage, c'était un objet de prestige plus qu'autre chose, un symbole de puissance. C'était une société hiérarchique avec des castes sociaux, très médiévale malgré leur technologie supérieure. Tout les seigneurs du temps étaient Gallifréens, mais ce n'était pas tout les Gallifréens qui étaient seigneurs du temps, il s'agissait d'une élite. Une minorité qui dominait la majorité grâce à leur ancêtres, cela lui rappelait terriblement l'histoire de l'humanité. Même parmi l'élite il y avait des castes et le Docteur faisait partie du caste supérieur, pas parce qu'il avait été choisi, mais parce que sa famille en faisait partie.

Lorsque le Docteur lui présenta sa mère et son frère, Donna su que le sortir de cette hallucination allait être difficile. Ensuite elle rencontra sa femme et ses quatre enfants, voilà, cela allait être impossible à présent. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de la perte de Jenny, sachant cela, elle comprenait pourquoi ses enfants de Gallifrey revenaient subitement le hanter. Elle habitait la maison du Docteur, étonnement il en avait eu une sur Gallifrey et elle dormait dans une chambre d'invité riche et spacieuse. Elle lui faisait part de quelques incohérences comme par exemple que son lui-même passé pourrait revenir reprendre sa place auprès de la famille dans cet espace-temps et il répondait que c'était peu probable, il se souvenait de cette époque et il n'allait pas revenir avant des mois, il avait dit à sa famille qu'il s'était régénéré tout simplement. Personne n'avait posé de questions ce qui était illogique, ils auraient dû au moins lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Sa femme et ses enfants étaient adorables et très gentils avec elle, évidemment qu'ils étaient adorables, ils n'étaient qu'un souvenir. Une de ses filles (il en avait trois) lui posait des tas de questions sur La Terre et espérait un jour pouvoir la visiter. La gamine s'était prise d'affection pour elle, comment une hallucination pouvait-elle faire cela ? Elle n'osait pas dire à la petite qu'elle ne croyait pas à son existence, mais elle devait le dire au Docteur. Elle savait qu'il en souffrirait, elle se souvenait très bien d'à quel point elle avait aimé ses enfants dans la bibliothèque et ce monde virtuel et ils n'avaient jamais existé. Les enfants du Docteur au moins avaient été réels un jour. Elle avait de la difficulté à le voir seul, durant la journée il était trop occupé à jouer avec ses enfants et ses soirées il les passaient avec sa femme. Il ne l'ignorait pas, mais parfois elle avait l'impression d'être une nuisance plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le voir seul, il conclut qu'elle faisait ces histoires parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et il s'excusa sincèrement de l'avoir négligée. Il décida de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

-Demain on pourrait faire des achats qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer les boutiques de Gallifrey. Dit-il enjoué, comme toujours. Depuis qu'il était avec sa petite famille et sur sa planète elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux, il ne semblait même pas s'ennuyer du TARDIS et des voyages dans l'espace et le temps. Pour elle, ça en disait long sur sa véritable personnalité. Elle croyait que c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'à quelque part il savait très bien que cela n'était pas réel, mais avait choisi d'y croire. Si son hypothèse était bonne, cela rendait sa tâche encore plus difficile. Elle accepta son offre, être quelques heures seule avec lui pourra lui permettre de tenter de le raisonner une fois de plus.

Cette nuit là elle se réveilla avec une migraine et la nausée, le gaz hallucinogène commençait à avoir des effets secondaires pas de doute, elle devait sortir le Docteur de là. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais sa nausée passa et décida d'aller épier le Docteur. S'il dormait par exemple comment pouvait-il halluciner ? C'était une bonne façon de savoir s'il y avait du réel dans tout ça. La maison ne disparut pas, probablement incrustée dans ces propre souvenirs. Si le Docteur était endormi, tout ce qu'elle allait voir n'allait être que le fruit de ses propres hallucinations. Elle était entrée dans la chambre des enfants, mais pas dans celle du Docteur et de sa femme donc la chambre ne pourra être créée avec ses souvenirs, ne lui restait que son imagination. Elle allait imaginer leur chambre et demain elle demandera au Docteur de lui faire visiter sa chambre, elle pourra alors comparer les deux endroits. Un simple gaz hallucinogène pouvait-il faire coïncidé les deux versions de cette pièce ? C'est à dire la chambre imaginée par elle et le souvenir du Docteur de cette chambre ? Ce gaz était assez _intelligent_ pour l'embarquer dans les hallucinations du Docteur que fera-t-il de cette contradiction que sera la chambre à coucher ? Elle s'approcha de la porte et écouta, pas de bruits suspects annonçant qu'elle l'interrompait dans un moments d'intimité, ça aurait été gênant, mais amusant ! Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, la chambre ressemblait un peu à celles des enfants, même type de meubles, mais le lit était plus grand et les couleurs étaient plutôt neutres, dans des tons de beige et brun. Le Docteur et sa femme dormaient tout les deux, mais le Docteur avait l'air mort tellement il était pâle, elle paniqua un moment et le toucha, il ne réagit pas, elle le brassa légèrement pour le réveiller et il ouvrit les yeux après un long moment.

-Donna, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il l'air un peu perdu.

-Docteur, faut qu'on parte d'ici.

-Demain on va faire les boutiques je te l'ai dit.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

-Et bien pas cette nuit.

Donna voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais soudainement tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, l'environnement devient flou, imprécis et ça l'étourdissait. Pendant un long moment deux chambres se superposaient, la _sienne_ et celle venant des souvenirs du Docteur. Donna eut un rire involontaire.

-On cherche à compenser hein ? Dit-elle s'adressant à _l'entité_ qui se jouait d'eux.

Le souvenir du Docteur domina le sien et la nouvelle chambre était assez loin de ce qu'elle avait imaginé et franchement plus jolie.

-Quoi ? Demanda le Docteur.

-Je ne parlais pas à toi, mais à la chose qui nous fait halluciner.

-De quoi tu parle Donna ?

-Quand je suis entrée ta chambre était d'un style un peu antique dans les teints de bruns et là elle ressemble à un mini palais de cristal .

Ma chambre a toujours été ainsi, pas mon choix, mais le sien. Dit-il désignant sa femme.

Oui et elle était antique voilà quelques minutes, je l'ai vu changée, en fait un peu après que tu te sois réveillé.

Donna, tu devrais vraiment retourner te coucher.

Et toi tu devrais vraiment te réveiller, pour vrai je veux dire.

Je suis réveillé, tu m'as réveillé.

Tout ça n'est pas réel Docteur.

Tu divagues Donna je crois que dormir te fera du bien, on se voit demain.

Non je reste, rendors-toi voir si la chambre va encore changer.

Donna c'est une intrusion.

Une intrusion !

Dans mon intimité oui.

Tu n'étais pas en train de faire l'amour à ce que je sache !

C'est tout de même ma chambre, tu n'as rien à y faire.

Tu deviens bête avec le temps.

Tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit dans ma propre chambre à coucher pour me dire des incohérences à propos d'hallucination, comment veux-tu que je le prenne ?

Ta vie rêvée est pleine d'incohérences n'as-tu pas remarqué ?

Va-t'en Donna et je te le demande poliment. Dit-il irrité, elle obéit...pour le moment.

Le lendemain il se leva plutôt tard et n'avait pas l'air très en forme, sa femme lui conseilla de rester à la maison pour se reposer. De toute évidence la chose ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve seul avec elle, mais il avait réellement l'air malade. Donna non plus n'était pas très en forme, la migraine ne l'avait pas quitté. Ils étaient tout de même allés dans les boutiques, les souvenirs du Docteur étaient très précis comparés aux siens lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison. Donna décida de lui parler de Rose, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa femme Rose devait être très secondaire à son avis et elle n'eut pas tort. Il lui en parla, mais sans réelle passion, elle s'était dit que le Docteur était tombé amoureux d'elle simplement parce que son premier amour (sa femme) était décédé. S'il avait aimé Rose autant qu'il lui avait dit pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas partie de ses hallucinations ? Et Martha, et tous les humains avec qui il était entré en relation ? Donna ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir blessée en constatant l'insignifiance de leur passage dans la longue vie du Docteur. Bien sûr elle comprenait parfaitement et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir même si ça l'attristait. À leur retour le Docteur alla s'étendre sur son lit, il n'allait vraiment pas bien et elle non plus, la migraine toujours et parfois des nausées. En soirée l'état du Docteur s'aggrava tandis que le sien était stable. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'épouse était dévouée et s'occupait de lui. Les enfants eux étaient très sages, trop pour être des enfants réels à son avis. Durant la nuit Donna n'arriva pas à dormir à cause de sa migraine et des nausées, elle s'était levée trois fois pour se rendre à la salle de bain croyant qu'elle serait malade, c'était de fausse alerte, mais elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer ses courbatures musculaires subitement apparues.

Le jour suivant l'état du Docteur s'étant encore détérioré ça commençait à paraître dans l'environnement. Elle ne vit pas les enfants et lorsqu'elle regarda par la fenêtre le paysage semblait lointain. Sa femme était à ses côtés et comme Donna se sentait inutile à rester plantée là à le regarder elle décida de marcher autour de la propriété pour trouver le TARDIS à travers ce voile d'illusion, plus elle s'éloignait plus l'environnement devenait flou ou carrément bizarre. Le Docteur n'était pas en état de garder des souvenirs clairs et précis et après un moment de flottement le décor se réajusta alimenté par ses souvenirs à elle. Quelle était la prochaine étape ? Ah oui, le Docteur va la ramener chez elle, un Docteur imaginaire dans un TARDIS imaginaire en direction d'un Chiswick imaginaire. Tout ça parce que le vrai Docteur ne pourra bientôt plus produire aucun souvenirs, _l'entité_ va compenser une fois de plus. Donna était persuadée qu'ils étaient victimes d'autre chose que d'un simple gaz hallucinogène, une conscience était derrière cela. Elle ne trouva pas le TARDIS et ce malgré tous ses efforts.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre

C'était de nouveau la nuit et Donna désespérait de trouver une solution. Elle continuait à faire le tour de la propriété qui ne subsistait en partie que grâce à ses souvenirs. Si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète pour le Docteur elle pourrait presque en rire. L'illusion persistait grâce à ses souvenirs des souvenirs du Docteur ! Après son sixième tour de la propriété elle tomba sur le Docteur qui se maintenait en position debout grâce à un mur qui n'était peut-être même pas réel.

-Docteur, que fais tu debout ?

-Donna ! Dit-il un peu surpris.

-Docteur tout ça n'est...

-Je sais...le TARDIS. La coupa-t-il.

-Ça fait presque 24 heures que je le cherche.

-Je sens sa présence, mais je n'arriverais jamais jusqu'à elle.

-Le VRAI TARDIS ?

-Oui, peux-tu m'aider STP ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu mal à l'aise, il devait vraiment être mal en point pour lui demander de l'aide !

-D'accord, mais ne me vomi pas dessus. Dit-elle remarquant son teint plutôt verdâtre.

-Je vais essayer.

Il avait beau la guider, elle se sentait de plus en plus désemparée, il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'elle marchait en traînant presque le Docteur et ils devaient arrêter fréquemment, car le Docteur était sans cesse sur le point de s'évanouir. Ils finirent par le trouver et Donna sentit sa migraine lâcher prise, pas complètement hélas, mais c'était déjà une amélioration, mais le Docteur ne semblait pas aller mieux.

-Docteur, partons d'ici. Dit-elle toujours inquiète. Il se traîna jusqu'à la console et les envoya dans le vortex puis s'écroula sur le sol.

Malgré la sueur sur son front, il était glacé et elle le traîna dans la chambre la plus près, il n'était pas lourd même pour elle, il était tellement maigre ! Malgré tout, l'effort pour le mettre sur le lit l'avait épuisé. Elle avait encore ce mal de tête, supportable, mais toujours présent, un peu de nausées, des courbatures et un nouveau symptôme ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle s'étendit à ses côtés et s'endormit rapidement.

À son réveil elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, encore mal à la tête, mais les autres symptômes avaient disparu. Le Docteur à ses côtés dormait toujours, il avait l'air un peu moins malade, toujours pâle, mais moins cerné, c'était bon signe. Elle se leva, prit une douche et mangea encore des céréales aux bananes pour son petit déjeuner, puis elle fit du thé, le Docteur allait sûrement en prendre, selon lui le thé était le remède ultime ! Peut-être, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur la biologie des seigneurs du temps. Elle avait appris qu'ils pouvaient être malades eux aussi et apparemment ils semblaient tolérer plutôt mal toute forme de drogues ou d'intoxication. Il lui avait déjà parlé de son intolérance à plusieurs médicaments humains.

Elle passa l'avant-midi seule et une partie de l'après-midi. Elle était allée le voir pour s'assurer que son état ne s'était pas dégradé, il dormait tout simplement, cette mésaventure aura au moins eu l'avantage de le faire dormir un peu ! Il la rejoignit vers la fin de l'après -midi...enfin ce qui semblait être la fin de l'après-midi, c'était difficile à dire dans le vortex, heureusement qu'elle avait sa montre réglée sur l'heure de la Grande-Bretagne. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux.

-Thé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Avec plaisir, merci.

Comment vas-tu ?

Ça va, on peut aller faire des courses après mon thé si tu veux.

Oui, j'aimerai bien manger autre chose que des céréales ce soir.

On pourrait aller au restaurant.

Ton estomac va supporter.

J'ai été empoisonné Donna ça ne compte pas.

Si tu le dis, mais je préfère aller faire des courses et cuisiner ici, car te connaissant, après le restaurant tu vas oublier les courses.

Comme tu veux.

C'était quoi cette chose ? Tenta-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas trop, une sorte de plante qui produit une toxine hallucinogène.

Mais ça semblait avoir une conscience.

Qui t'as dit que seuls les créatures de type humanoïde avaient une conscience ?

Mon bagage culturel de terrienne du 21e siècle je suppose.

Bon, je vais entrer les coordonnées. Conclut-il en terminant son thé en quelques gorgées. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet de toute évidence.

Ils étaient retourné sur Terre pour cette tâche et bien sûr Donna ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les boutiques de vêtements et d'acheter quelques affaires. Le Docteur en profita pour s'acheter de nouvelles cravates, il lui demandait son avis à chaque fois, même si visiblement il n'en tenait pas compte. Puis ils achetèrent de la nourriture, enfin ! Donna qui n'était pas une très bonne cuisinière se força à faire un repas décent ce soir-là simplement parce qu'elle était tellement heureuse de manger autre chose que des céréales. Le Docteur l'aida, elle lui donna les tâches les plus ennuyantes comme couper des légumes et râper du fromage. Elle espérait pouvoir le faire parler de son expérience, elle se souvenait qu'avec Jenny ça n'avait pas été facile, mais ça lui avait fait du bien, il lui avait avoué beaucoup plus tard. Pour le moment elle l'observait, aux yeux de n'importe qui il avait l'air normal, mais pas aux siens, il était trop calme.

-Docteur, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air drôlement concentré sur tes légumes. Demanda-t-elle, voulant alléger l'atmosphère.

-J'ai encore quelques effets secondaires de la toxine, ça va passer.

-Vas-tu goûter à ma lasagne aux légumes ?

-Certainement, mais j'y ajouterais des bananes.

-Laisse faire les bananes pour une fois ! Il sourit, mais n'ajouta rien. Un silence s'installa entre eux, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Le Docteur qui n'avait rien à dire, ce n'était pas normal du tout. Elle continua de préparer le repas, elle ne voulait pas le forcer, mais elle allait le faire s'il le fallait et il le savait. Le problème avec lui c'était qu'il voulait probablement lui en parler, mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, c'était tellement _gars_ peu importe qu'il soit d'une autre planète, il y avait des constances partout dans l'univers apparemment. Malgré l'absence évidente d'un clivage basé sur le sexe sur Gallifrey, un gars restait un gars !

-C'était bien tout de même.

-De quoi ça ?

Gallifrey.

Comment sais-tu que j'ai vu Gallifrey ?

Je l'ai vu aussi.

C'est impossible, c'était dans ma tête Donna.

Je sais, moi je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette planète et mon imagination n'est pas assez développée pour que j'imagine tous ces détails. J'étais dans ta tête Docteur.

C'est pas possible.

Au début j'ai halluciné moi aussi, ma mère, mon grand-père, Chiswick, mais ma mère était trop gentille pour être réelle et il y avait un truc à propos de l'environnement extérieur qui ne collait pas.

Raconte. Elle lui raconta son expérience jusqu'à son premier retour seule dans le TARDIS.

Ensuite ? Demanda-t-il.

Tu étais là et tu m'as fait visiter Gallifrey disant qu'elle existait toujours dans cet espace-temps particulier.

Lorsqu'elle commença à lui raconter ses premiers instants sur la planète le Docteur avait un air de plus en plus soucieux, mais il ne l'interrompit pas. Il l'écouta jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle des présentations de sa famille, il l'arrêta.

-Je connais la suite.

-C'est la même chose pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Sensiblement, en fait oui, toute les fois où tu étais présente du moins. Je croyais que tu étais une illusion comme le reste.

-Tu savais que c'était faux n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, enfin, jusqu'à ce que je sois sérieusement malade.

-Pas avant ?

-Non, je ne serais pas resté là si je l'avais su qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Je l'ai su très tôt Docteur et je suis seulement une simple humaine qui utilise moins de 10% des capacités de son cerveau. Toi tu es un seigneur du temps qui utilise presque 100% des capacités de son cerveau, tu devais le savoir.

Nous utilisons exactement 89.87772% de notre cerveau. Clarifia-t-il.

N'essaie pas d'éviter la question avec tes données scientifiques.

Je sais que je n'es pas été très sympathique avec toi, je t'ai laissé de côté plus qu'autre chose, du moins dans mon souvenir, je suis désolé.

Dans le mien aussi, mais je ne t'en veux pas, je comprend. Ta famille a été gentille avec moi et tes enfants étaient adorables.

Je voulais tellement y croire. Finit-il par avouer les yeux brillants.

Je sais.

Elle le serra contre elle, il les avait mis tout les deux en danger pour vivre son fantasme de retrouver ses proches et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Voyager avec le Docteur voulait dire mettre sa vie en danger, ce n'était qu'une fois de plus. Peu importe qu'il l'ait fais de façon un peu plus égocentrique cette fois-ci. Il n'était pas parfait, loin de là, même si parfois il s'imaginait que oui. Elle comprenait sa douleur, car il lui arrivait encore de pleurer ses enfants virtuels perdus. Le Docteur ne l'avait jamais jugé sur ce point là, à aucun moment il n'avait mépriser sa douleur sous prétexte qu'ils n'avaient jamais été vivants, pour elle ils l'avaient été et ça le Docteur comprenait. Elle lui en sera éternellement reconnaissante pour ça, les amis comme lui ne couraient pas les rues. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait elle aussi, mais pu se ressaisir rapidement, il avait besoin d'elle et non le contraire. Pas qu'elle avait un problème avec le fait de pleurer devant lui, il l'avait vu pleurer des dizaines de fois notamment en écoutant des films tristes. Normalement pour un film, il se contentait de sourire, mais lorsque c'était pour quelque chose de plus sérieux ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il pensait donc que c'était pareil pour elle, mais il se trompait, elle n'était pas mal à l'aise de le voir pleurer. Elle s'y était habituée, ça avait été assez fréquent après Jenny.

Ils passèrent la soirée au salon et il lui parla de Gallifrey pendant des heures, malgré son chagrin, il y avait tout de même un peu de bonheur dans ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle avait toujours aimé l'entendre parler de sa planète, mais maintenant qu'elle y était allé...en mémoire, les faits lui semblaient plus tangibles. Il lui avoua toutefois que ses souvenirs avaient embellis quelque peu la réalité, mais ça elle s'en doutait déjà. L'expérience lui avait tout de même donné un bon aperçu de cet endroit, elle ne pourra jamais avoir plus _vrai _que cela. Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher elle prit un moment pour ramasser les vêtements laissés sur le sol, le Docteur lui avait dit que toute l'illusion n'avait duré que quelques heures, elle le croyait, mais n'arrivait pas à faire taire cette impression que cela avait vraiment duré quelques jours. Elle retournait ces pensées dans sa tête en vidant les poches de ses vêtements pour ne rien oublier et elle toucha quelque chose d'étrange, doux, mou, filamenteux et frais. Elle retira l'objet et resta sans voix. Dans sa main gauche elle tenait une petite poignée d'herbe rouge...


End file.
